Talk:Steamed Sprouts
Can the smaller Mandragora be charmed? Yes, they can. A party of 6 BST can do this BCNM40 as well as Tails of Woe; BST mostly do the rabbits because there is one less small rabbit, and Whirl Claws means that by the time the big one is dead the little ones are already pretty weak so they don't take as long to finish off. --Valyana 08:51, 10 April 2006 (PDT) Strategy * The usual party configuration for this BCNM is Bard, 2 healers (preferably one WHM and one RDM) and 3 attackers. ** One of the attackers should tank, but a tank job is not necessary, as the mandies don't hit that hard; WAR/NIN is probably the best tank. ** Dark Knight is popular for Stun, but not necessary. ** All attackers should use damage dealer gear and food. * The Bard should have at least the AF1 Paper Knife, 2x Pearl Rings, Corsette, Noble's Ribbon, Bird Whistle. ** Corsette +1 and Elegant Shield are reasonably cheap upgrades. ** The Minstrel's Dagger is a nice upgrade from AF1. ** Mary's Horn is very handy; Royal Spearman's Horn is ok if you don't have it. ** Monster Signa is not recommended; the -5 VIT hurts more than the extra CHR helps. ** Eat tank food; the best is Tavnazian Taco, which also gives +4 CHR. ** The rest of your gear is up to you; one setup I've used is Royal Squire's Robe, Hume RSE pants and boots, Cuir Gloves +1, Cavalier's Mantle, Enhancing/Healer's Earrings. * Poison Potions are useful for preventing sleep. Mages should have Melon Juice or Yagudo Drinks. * Outside the circle, eat food. All other buffs will be stripped when you enter the circle. * Once inside, everyone run to the dip in the road and buff up. Protect, Shell, Blink. ** Barparalyzra and Barblizzara may help against the Dvorovoi's Paralyga. ** Bard sings Minuet, Minne, and Vivacious Etude. * Then the bard walks up close to the circle and inches forward until she can Foe Lullaby the black mandy (Dvorovoi). * At this point the melees rush in to engage the black mandy while the whites (Domovoi) run after the bard. * The bard runs back to the dip in the road, the whites circle around her, and she sings Horde Lullaby on them. ** In my experience, the first one to you is usually a good one to use as the center of your Horde Lullaby, but not always; it's safer to wait until they settle around you to choose, it just means you'll take more of a beating. ** While this is happening, the bard's healer stands on top of the bard. Not just nearby, but as close as possible. If they pull hate by healing the bard, it's critical that the mandies stay put and don't wander out of formation to beat on them. * Between lullabies, the bard heals herself and/or re-sings buffs. ** Switch to Ballad and Minne now. ** If you have Mary's Horn you have time to sing both between lullabies; without Mary's Horn you only have time for one plus a Cure. ** I like to have a in my Ballad macro to get the melee healer's attention so they can run back to catch it. Ideally they can catch it while still in position to heal the melees. The bard's healer can and should rest between lullabies. * Meanwhile, the melees are beating on the Dvorovoi. It casts unpleasant things like Paralyga and Flood. ** The melee healer should stay out of AoE range to avoid paralyze, and should have a Paralyna macro ready. ** If by some fluke the bard winds up paralyzed, they must be paralyna'd ASAP; you really don't want lullaby interrupted by paralyze. ** There are several ways to deal with Flood. *** If you have a DRK, they can Stun it. Or you can use a stunning WS if you have one. *** Utsusemi will eat Flood quite nicely. *** If you don't have one of these solutions, the tank should fight with target lock off, and if the Dvorovoi starts to cast Flood, immediately run back to the entrance. You do have enough time to get out of range before it kills you. * Eventually the Dvorovoi will die, and the melees will pick off the Domovoi one by one. ** At this point, the Bard's healer should move back towards the entrance, out of Dream Flower range (15'). *** This is probably larger than Ballad range, so the healer should probably run in to catch Ballad and then away again to avoid Dream Flower. ** The melee healer should pay attention and heal the bard if the bard's healer does get put to sleep. ** Ideally, the melees will pull the mandy away from the bard, but that may not be possible. Trick Attack is useful for this, or a quick Barrage. ** DO NOT pull the red mandy; that's the one the bard is singing Horde Lullaby on, and you don't want to mess up their routine. * If you can't pull the Domovoi away, it's ok to fight it by the bard. Just make sure that the healers stay back so they can wake everyone up. ** If the bard gets put to sleep, it won't last long, and they can just re-sing Lullaby, though they will probably take an extra round of hits and need more healing. ** If both healers get put to sleep, the Bard may be able to wake everyone up with a Curaga, but they may also die from lack of healing. Don't let this happen. * As the swarm of Domovoi shrinks, you can switch from Ballad/Minne to Ballad/Minuet to speed up kills, and pull out your dagger to help out. It's pretty routine so long as the healers stay awake. --Valyana 19:41, 10 April 2006 (PDT)